<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well that wasn't supposed to happen! by pidgeonrocks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802252">Well that wasn't supposed to happen!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks'>pidgeonrocks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ripped smp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, fundy is excited for the hermit craft people, hack clients, schlatt didnt think this would happen tbh, schlatt forgot he had a son, smplive!techno is confused, this is very fun to write btw, tommy gets sad over deo, tubbo thinks he really messed up big time, welcome to the ripped smp!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pidgeonrocks/pseuds/pidgeonrocks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo what did you do..?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ripped smp [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>127</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well that wasn't supposed to happen!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud sickening rip roared through the sky causing for the two brunettes to flinch loud shouts following it up</p><p>"<strong>schlatt what did you do?!</strong>" </p><p>"I didn't do anything, wilbur!"</p><p>"Its fuckin tubbo's fault! I didn't <em>do</em> anything, wilbur!"</p><p>"Thats Bullshit!"</p><p>"Then what was that....noise..." Wilburs voice trailed off as he stared at the surrounding area and painfilled groans</p><p>"What the hell...?" Schlatt whispered</p><p> </p><p>"Ow..." A light pink haired boy groaned as he sat up letting out a screech in suprise at the tan boar like beast scrambling away to a brunette.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that me...?" Tommy approached from behind Wilbur</p><p>"It- it cant be your right here..." Wilbur looked at tommy and the brunette watching as more and more people seemingly faded into existence in the area.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the fuck are you?!"</p><p>“I dont need to tell you my name, dipshit! Just tell me where my son is-” the ram hybrid snarled</p><p>"So who the fuck are you?"</p><p>" ’name's schlatt, stranger..”</p><p>"What? But my names schlatt.."</p><p>"So is mine!" Another hybrid spoke up dusting off his suit</p><p>"Wait- son? I dont have a son."</p><p>"I do.. Grunk ring any bells?"</p><p>"Oh shit.. I forgot about-"</p><p>"You did what?!" </p><p>"Whats the last server you were on?" Tubbo spoke up scratching the side of his head. Confusion sputtering his voice</p><p>"Tekkit."</p><p>"Smplive.."</p><p> </p><p>"Um excuse me dont want to interrupt but where are we..?" A light chestnut haired person spoke up rubbing the back of they're neck uncomfortably as they swiftly adjusted they're red shirt</p><p> </p><p>"You- iskall?" The fox hybrid spoke up tilting his head in curiosity</p><p>"F-fundy?" Iskall stood up glancing around in confusion before giving the fox a light wave</p><p>"Where am i now?" A black and white pig creature said. glancing around with mild confusion.</p><p>"Tommy, if you move me i am going to throw up-" the brunette said exhaustion wavering into his voice</p><p>"Sorry deo..." The pink haired boy said to deo giving him a apologetic smile</p><p> </p><p>"<em>deo....?</em>" Tommy said his voice breaking slightly</p><p> </p><p>"God i really fucked up didn't i...?" Stress belted itself at tubbo as he stared at the tired and confused bodies of <em>so...so many people..</em></p><p> </p><p>"I-i must've done <em>something </em>wrong! The hacked client should've just-"</p><p>"What client are you using?" A blonde in green paced over to tubbo tilting his head in confusion</p><p>"Uhh- this one. It should've worked! I did everything right-" Tubbo's voice wavered slightly </p><p>"Hey!! Its okay to mess up sometimes!! Big or not- you can still fix this!! Im sure theres alot of smart people here!" The boy smiled cheerfully to tubbo</p><p>"y-yeah.. I guess..." Tubbo sighed trying to figure out what he did wrong panic still resting in his throat</p><p>Tubbo glances around in blind panic trying to solve what he messed up as he sorted and swipped through menu's upon menu's</p><p> </p><p>"wilbur..?"</p><p>"<em>Yes tubbo?</em>" wilbur glanced over as he helped the two others up, a brunette in a yellow sweater and one in a white shirt and black hoodie</p><p> </p><p>"<em><strong>did i mess up? </strong></em>like really really bad?? I think i did-" Tubbo's voice wavered as he scavenged for <em>something</em> to fix this</p><p> </p><p>"tubbo, you wont be able to find a solution today but i trust you'll fine one soon, your a smart kid tubbo.." Wilbur smiled towards tubbo in a attempt to calm the smaller down</p><p><em>"i dont think you messed up!"</em> tommy weakly chuckled as he tried to hide the pain hinting his voice</p><p><em>"i think you did great, tubbo!"</em> fundy smiled towards tubbo as he finally let go of iskall</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>